indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Slade
' Slade, Randall ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'General Description:' He looked like a man who could knock anything out of his path without breaking stride.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 85 *'Address:' Rome, Italy *'Relationships:' Mirina Angelini (fiancé) *'Occupation:' Fashion Designer Description *Young, attractive, and tall. He had a striking, almost brutally handsome face with a large jaw, long nose, and hooded eyes. He looked big and tough.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 76 *His wide hands had the look of a laborer rather than an artist.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 86 Personality *According to Mirina, he likes going off planet and says it's an adventure.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 82 *He spoke to Eve in the tone of a man used to giving orders.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 86 History *He's worked up some debt at one of Roarke's casinos on Vegas II and was involved in a scandal some years back (nearly ten years ago) involving roulette, a redhead, and a fatality on an obscure gaming satellite in Sector 38.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 79, 87 *He's gotten help for his gambling and, according to Mirina, he doesn't wager anymore; his debts are being paid (he owes five hundred thousand dollars).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 83, 87 He used to gamble with David Angelini but hasn't made a wager in two months, five days.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 85, 87 *He said the only reason he didn't try to bribe the security at the hotel was because he wasn't thinking clearly enough.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 130 Criminal History *Slade said he had been drunk, on chemicals, and was zoned when Carolle Lee overdosed; it was self-inflicted. He blamed his bad luck at roulette on her, they argued, and they hit each other. He woke up in their room, both of them naked, and Carolle Lee, dead.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 88 *He was charged with: **Soliciting an un-Licensed Companion **Possession of illegal chemicals **Contributing to a fatalityGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 92 *He was given the minimum penalty for the charges that stood.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 130 Interesting Facts *He is called 'Randy'.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 82, 84 *He is engaged and is planning on getting married next fall to Mirina; she wanted a big wedding with all the old-fashioned trimmings.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 34, 68 She spoke to her mother the day before she was murdered about the wedding.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 81 **Randall met Mirina at the boutique she manages in Rome. He's a designer and her shop handles his line exclusively now. Anna Whitney said he is quite talented.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 70 **The wedding has been postponed until the first part of 2059.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 97 *Anna Whitney said Randall had gotten very close to Cicely.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 68 **The records showed that he was in San Francisco the night of Cicely Towers' murder.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 99 **Cicely called him just after midnight the night she was murdered; she called from a public phone. She asked him if it was true, as she had learned about Sector 38; they argued and she said she was going to deal with it for her daughter's sake, then deal with him before she ended the transmission.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 131, 132 *He smokes slim black cigarettes that smell lightly of lemon mint.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 86 References Slade, Randall Slade, Randall Slade, Randall